total_drama_all_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lindsay
Lindsay is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Personality Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. At times, such as in Dial M for Mergerand Get a Clue, she goes beyond this limitation and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend. Heroes Vs. Villains In Heroes vs. Villains, Lindsay is one of the contestants brought back to compete in Total Drama All-Stars, and is placed on the Heroic Hamsters. In the season's first challenge, Lindsay is chosen to push the baby carriage containing her teammates to the McLean Spa Hotel by Courtney, as nobody else on the team wanted to do it. She first has trouble remembering how to get to the hotel and also how to push the carriage, making Courtney angry with her. Lindsay tires out early in the challenge, as Sierra jumps into the carriage with Courtney inside, making it two times heavier. This tires her out to the point where Mike has to steer himself with a pole when Lindsay falls behind. Due to her weak performance in the challenge, Lindsay is voted out by her team and is the first all-star eliminated. Lindsay is delighted as she felt the money wasn't worth the effort. Her only concern was having to take the Hurl of Shame, but instead was put through the Flush of Shame. Exclusive Clip She ended up in the sewers of New York and encounter the sewer alligator from before. Upon realizing the danger she is in, Lindsay runs away in fear. The Final Wreck-ening In The Final Wreck-ening, Zoey and Mal must shoot down former contestants inside of balloons. No one shoots down Lindsay, causing her to float away with the other un-shot contestants into outer space. Trivia * Lindsay is never shown without something on her head; she is only seen without her bandanna while in an alternate outfit and even then she wears a hat, sleeping mask or has a towel wrapped around her head. She even wears her bandanna when swimming. * Lindsay, along with Izzy, Duncan, Mike (as Mal), and Beth, has been arrested by major authorities in the past. * Lindsay is the first contestant to have the word "Princess" in her label, with the second being Ella, who is labeled "The Fairytale Princess". ** Interestingly, both have a one-sided conflict with a contestant who has the word "queen" in their label, and who was responsible for theirfirst elimination. However, while Lindsay's conflict becomes mutual upon getting eliminated, Ella's never does. ** In addition, Lindsay and Ella also placed 9th in the season where this occurred. * Lindsay, Alejandro, Brick, Duncan, Izzy, Justin, Owen, and most of Mike's personalities are the only contestants to have a theme music dedicated to them. For Lindsay it is a light, fluttery tune which plays whenever she is clueless about something. ** This music is also used for Ella's audition tape. * Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island confirms that Lindsay highlights/dyes her hair. She is one out of two known contestants so far to dye her hair in a natural color. The other being Blaineley. ** She is one out of six contestants who have dyed their hair overall, the others being Duncan, Gwen, Sierra and Blaineley. * Lindsay is one of three characters who wear boots, the others being Alejandro and Brick. * Lindsay is the only member of Heather's first alliance to never make it into the final two. * Lindsay is the only member of Team Victory to qualify for Total Drama All-Stars. * Despite being clearly unintelligent, there have been several instances where Lindsay is shown to be smart during the series. ** She is capable of building two fast bicycles (one for Heather and another for herself) in That's Off the Chain!. ** In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Lindsay understands Chris' clue about the location of the briefcase and leads Beth and Ezekiel to the water. Ezekiel even compliments her for this. ** In The Sand Witch Project, she was able to correctly discover Harold and Duncan's plan and was able to keep her team in the game for most of the challenge. However, she completely depended on the "Ghost Meter" and was tricked like the others were when the opposing team managed to activate it. Also, she proposed to her team to choose Beth as the killer as Beth couldn't scream. ** In Get a Clue, she was able to solve the whole mystery about the supposed "death" of Chris, even though she had committed several mistakes during the episode. In the end, after winning her prize, she stated that she had made a "good, strategistical, logical move," by inviting Duncan to the movies. This was because, in her opinion, it messed with Courtney's head (in which it did). ** In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, she was able to build the statue of "The Thinker" all by herself, until DJ destroyed it. * Lindsay has worn more different outfits than any other contestant on the show: ** Her regular outfit. ** Her yellow bikini and lei, seen in her Total Drama Island promotional picture. ** Her pajamas. ** Her red bikini, seen in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Haute Camp-ture, and Beach Blanket Bogus. ** Her shorts and bikini top outfit, slightly different from her regular one, in Up the Creek and briefly in Basic Straining. ** Her green bikini, seen in X-Treme Torture. ** A pink and a different green bikini in her audition tape. ** Her admiral outfit in Full Metal Drama. ** Her pink fur bikini, seen in One Million Bucks, B.C. ** Her Wonder Woman outfit in Super Hero-ld. ** The outfit she wore during her solo in the What's Not To Love musical number in Broadway, Baby! ** She wore blue colored boots in Runaway Model. * Lindsay is one of the seven original contestants to make it to the merge more than once. The others being Duncan, Owen, Heather, Leshawna,Courtney, and Gwen. * Lindsay is shown to have a problem with remembering names, as evident throughout the series. * Lindsay is one of the few female characters who have shown a form of nudity on more than one occasion. ** She was seen in one episode to use the confessional as an actual bathroom, which required a pixelated censor. * Lindsay is the third person to vote for themselves, the others being Gwen, Harold, Dave, and DJ. * Lindsay is the only contestant to forget to vote in the competition. This happened in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. * Ironically, while Lindsay placed sixth in Total Drama Action, she was the sixth eliminated contestant in Total Drama World Tour. * Lindsay is one out of only five eliminated contestants (the others being Harold, DJ, Noah, and Gwen) in Total Drama World Tour to jump off the plane themselves after their elimination, rather than be pushed off by someone else. * Lindsay is the only female contestant to take the Drop of Shame at night. * Assuming the numbers on her mugshot in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special are shown in feet, Lindsay is about five feet six inches tall, possibly including the heels on her boots. * Lindsay was the last female on Team Victory, before being eliminated in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. * Lindsay was the only female Team Victory member to not be eliminated due to Alejandro's manipulation. * Lindsay is the second eliminated contestant to have a cameo post-elimination (the first was Ezekiel) outside of the recap. This was in Tyler's vision of her in Newf Kids on the Rock. * Lindsay is the first contestant in Total Drama Action to use the confessional. * Lindsay wants to be an actress in a drama before she dies. * Lindsay, along with Izzy, DJ, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, and Cody, is one of seven contestants on Total Drama World Tour that didn't sing in the episode that they were eliminated in. * Lindsay is one of the five characters to stick up her middle finger at someone. The others being Leshawna, Duncan, Sasquatchanakwa, and a beaver. * She is one of four original contestant to be a part of a challenge in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, with the others being Izzy, Gwen,Heather, and DJ. * Lindsay ranked fourteenth in Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars, making her the first, and currently only, contestant in the show's history to ever have the same ranking twice. * Lindsay, along with Cody, Harold, Izzy, Brick, Sam, and Shawn, is one of the few contestants who has wet their pants. * She along with Gwen, Izzy, Dawn, Amy, Ella, Samey, and Scarlett are the only female contestants in the series to wear a skirt. * Lindsay, along with Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather are currently the only five contestants to compete in four seasons. Interactions For more information, see Lindsay/Interactions Gallery |-| TDAS= Minilindsay.png Lindsayfull.png Eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars Category:Female Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Female Players Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of the villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings